hollow ichigo's love
by myron blackton
Summary: rukia goes back to the soul society for a confidential reason and ichigo and his hollow misses her...   READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS
1. the beginning

Hollow Ichigo's love

* * *

**author note: hi! this is my first fan fic so i hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day, not a single cloud in the sky. Ichigo was missing Rukia.

'i wish i could see her sooo much' he thought to himself.

It was school holidays in kurakara town and rukia had to go back to the soul society for something so important that she couldn't tell him. Once again Ichigo's inner hollow was taking the opportunity to annoy ichigo.

'Ya know, you should just invade the soul society again. Wasn't too hard last time' said hollow ichigo,

'shut up will ya' said ichigo,

'make me'

'dont tempt me'

Ichigo realises he is talking out loud as a random person walks past staring at him.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA fail' said hollow ichigo,

'dont make me come in there!' said ichigo

'see, right now you're weak... and vulnerable'

'wait what?'

'im gonna take over and get rukia all to myself'

Darkness starts seeping into ichigo's vision the last thing he hears before he lost control is his hollow's homocidal laugh.

'YES! Im in control. HAAAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAA!'

His hair had turned black, his eyes had turned black and yellow and his skin looked like he had never seen the sun in his life.

He then sprinted to urahara shop.


	2. on the way

On the way

5 minutes earlier it was beautiful, no clouds, sun was out. Now there is thunder and lightning all around.

'What a crap day this turned out to be' kisuke urahara said.

Hollow ichigo flitted past urahara then turned around and stood behind him, a weird powder in his hand. Urahara slowly turned around, when he had fully turned around Hollow Ichigo threw the powder in Urahara's eyes.

'i cant see!' Urahara screamed,

'thats the whole point' said Hollow Ichigo,

'bastard'

'you might wanna watch what you say or i might just kill you on the spot'

'just who are you?'

'i have no name'

Urahara's eyes widened in shock.

'You look so surprised' said Hollow Ichigo.

Hollow Ichigo was laughing like a complete maniac. He swung his zanpuktou at Urahara even though his vision was blurred, Urahara obviously recognised the shape of the zanpuktou because he bowed his head in acceptance. With one swing Urahara was now headless.

'well that was easy' said hollow ichigo 'now i can open the portal and get rukia all to my self'

He walked downstairs to the giant training arena underneath urahara shop.

'now where the hell is this portal thing?' He thought to himself.

After several hours he had found the portal and had managed to open it. Flashing the most evil grin he could manage he stepped into the portal.


	3. the arrival

The arrival

When he arrived in the soul society the first thing he noticed was that someone was playing music, but not tradional music. Hollow ichigo calmly walked through the deserted and lifeless streets of the rukongai. The music echoed through the deserted streets and it was hard to find where the music was coming from.

'Well whatdoya know, technology has finally reached the soul society' exclaimed Hollow Ichigo.

The music was coming from a cd player, he recognised the song, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

_Lets go!_

'hmmmm, interesting'

_With bloodshot eyes i watch you sleepin,_

_the warmth i feel beside me is slowly fading,_

The next thing he realised was that, instead of the sky being bright blue it was a dark purple-grey colour and he also realised that, he was all alone, it was scarily quiet.

_would she hear me if i called her name,_

_would she hold me if she knew my shame?,_

'ye ol shinigami must have a problem on their hands, ill go check it out'

_Theres always something going on,_

_the path i walk is in the wrong direction,_

He sprinted up to the gates of the sereitei.

'Thats weird the gates are open'

_theres always someone hanging on,_

_can anyone help me make things better?_

He sprinted inside as a crack of thunder roared above his head.

Even this far away from the cd player he could still hear the music, a different song was playing now.

'hello? Anyone home? Ok this is weird, even for me'

No answer.

_tired of being what you want me to be,_

_feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

There was a large explosion up at the execution grounds, Hollow ichigo snapped his head up to look at the cause of the commotion.

_Dont know what you're expecting of me,_

_put under the pressure of being in your shoes_

'well then, looks like thats where im headed'

_everystep that i take,_

_is another mistake to you._

He began running to his destination.


	4. the massacre

The massacre

Hollow ichigo finally reached the execution grounds, by the time there was lightning everwhere. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw. There were bodies, lots and lots of bodies. Literally in the hundreds.

'holy crap' said Hollow ichigo,

'beautiful, isnt it?' said a woman, her voice was soft and flowy.

Hollow ichigo whirled around to see the woman.

'what the hell' he gasped.

She had sholder length black her, purple eyes, dressed in the standard shinigami uniform. Her face was splattered with blood and her clothes had so much blood on the they were almost red, even her zanpuktou normally as white as snow was almost completely soaked with blood. She grinned.

'rukia?' asked Hollow ichigo

'thats my name dont wear it out'

'what the hell have you done?'

'dont you know? This was why i had to go back to the soul society'

'to kill everyone?'

'what? God no! You see, ive been on aizen's side the whole time'

'you're kidding, aren't you?'

'nope'

'rukia'

'yo'

'i love you'

'of course you do' she said sarcastically,

'but, i really do!'

'Mere hollows dont have feelings, they react on instict'

'i know! My instinct is to love you!'

'i dont believe you'

'would you belive me if Ichigo said it?'

'well, yes'

'good'

It started to rain. Hollow ichigo sighed, his clothes were soaked and he was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

'guess i'll let you see Ichigo then' he said.

A calm expression came over his face, his hair turned bright orange, his skin turned tan again and Ichigo returned. Ichigo's eyes widened at what he saw, all colour drained from his face when he saw who had done it.

'rukia?'

'thats me'

'did you do this?'

'does it matter if i did? My master will be VERY proud'

'traitor'

'what was that?'

'TRAITOR!' he screamed 'i thought we were friends!' tears started running down his face.

'tsk tsk tsk, i can assure you we were never friends. Meeting you was a major inconvenience for me because i had to give you _my _powers!'

'w-what are you talking about?'

'i've been on aizen's side, the whole time'

'I cant believe i love you' he said under his breath

'Im sorry, what did you say?'

'I said, i cant believe i loved you. I was going to ask you out the second you got back. It's never gonna happen now, is it!'

'well i guess not'

A portal filled with blackness appeared behind Rukia.

'well, i gotta go bud' said Rukia

'dont EVER call me bud!'

'it doesnt matter, im going and you'll never see me again'

'wait!'

'what now?'

'we both loved you'

'who?'

'me and my hollow'

'thats why he took over, to see you'

'naww thats so cute. Sorry, later'

Rukia then entered the portal and left.


End file.
